ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Rob (Earth-19)
Rob is one of the original members of the Team on Earth-19. Physical appearance Personality Powers and abilities *'Enhanced strength'Rob had these powers before Project Sentinels. *'Heat vision' *'Telepathy' *'Red energy blasts'Rob gained these powers from Project Sentinels. *'Enhanced durability' *'Enhanced agility' Weaknesses *'Does not easily trust people' *'Psychic foes' Paraphernalia *'Sword' History Early history May 2012 Rob arrives at space base in Cape Canaveral and lets the others know that he's been waiting his entire life for something to happen, and now that it did, he felt awesome. He met Zon and immediately disliked him, pushing him off as a hyperactive kid. He introduced himself and questioned some of the other recruits names, specifically Water and Paper. Once all but one of the recruits had arrived at the Academy, Slick introduced himself and led the recruits to their ship. The recruits arrive at the Academy, and Slick tells them they will probably go to their barracks first because they have arrived early. Before the enter the docking bay of the Academy, Kruto, a Magister, greets them. As the recruits watch from their ship, there is a massive explosion within the Academy. Upon landing at the Academy, Rob decided to sneak away with Paper and Zon, who he began to like a little bit than after he first met him. As they head off, Rob shares his telepathy with his two new friends and eventually begins to share his other powers as well, including his heat vision and later his super strength. He also shows the other recruits his skills with a sword. They continue to search the Academy for threats to no success, but continue anyway. They soon collide with Water, Toon, Jack, and Brian. They eventually find the other three recruits as well as the person who caused the explosion: Vilgax. The recruits began to fight Vilgax as Rob used his sword to attack repeatedly. Rob coordinated a triple fire attack where Sci charged Paper's arrows and Rob's sword with fire while he blasted fire of his own. The attack unfortunately does little damage to Vilgax. Rob began to discuss with the others how they should finish off Vilgax. They soon discover that Vilgax has planted a bomb, so Rob goes with Paper to help deactivate it. Rob defends Paper from a horde of soldiers while he works on deactivating it. He eventually does so as Vilgax escapes, but the Magisters soon arrive and congratulate the recruits on a job well done. The new team was then introduced to their final, and only female member, Bink. They also met Lotin, another Magister. Rob debriefed with the rest of the team as they discussed how all the Magisters and other students were gone for 19 hours during the time that Vilgax attacked the Academy. Rob was captured by Dr. Animo along with the rest of the recruits except for Zon and was taken to Dr. Animo's base. Rob encouraged Zon as he fought Dr. Animo and later helped fight Dr. Animo right as the recruits defeated him. Zon helped the rest of the recruits and the entire team went back to the Academy. Rob was present when Hornbok explained how the Shuffler worked, and then witnesses Animo return to the Academy to steal it. Rob fought Slick as part of a demonstration. He lost and then exited the room when class was dismissed. While waiting right outside the door, he heard Slick and Relgo talk about how someone will be easy to crush. Rob told the others that he thought Slick and Relgo were spies. After Paper revealed that he had run background checks on everyone, Rob had no comment. He later followed the rest of the recruits as they began to snoop throughout the Academy. Rob stayed with the rest of the group as Paper went ahead, but later heard a scream within a secret room in the Academy. The team ran into the room and discovered Paper being attacked by Lotin. He later witnessed Lotin apologize as all the students returned to the barracks. Rob was in the barracks when Paper shared the data he recovered from the secret room with the other students. They agreed to snoop around more that night. Rob and the rest of the recruits when to the meeting room beyond the secret room and saw someone operating a computer delete a bunch of files. He later helped defeat a giant robot that was attacking the Academy. Rob was present when Paper realized that his computer had been stolen. Relationships Appearances Notes References Category:Heroes Category:Young Plumbers Category:Young Plumbers: Generations Category:Earth-19 Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:User-Based Characters